Simon Says
Simon Says 'is a game for 3 or more players where 1 player takes the role of "Simon" and issues instructions (usually physical actions such as "jump in the air" or "stick out your tongue") to the other players, which should only be followed if prefaced with the phrase "Simon says". Players are eliminated from the game by either following instructions that are not immediately preceded by the phrase, or by failing to follow an instruction which does include the phrase "Simon says". The object for the player acting as Simon is to get all the other players out as quickly as possible; the winner of the game is usually the last player who has successfully followed all of the given commands. Occasionally however, 2 or more of the last players may all be eliminated at the same time, thus resulting in Simon winning the game. It is also a song in Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday. Lyrics Simon says to shake your arms Simon says to jump up and down Now you put your hands on your head But I didn’t say Simon says Gotcha! Simon says to clap your hands Simon says to stomp your feet Now you put your hands on your legs I didn’t say Simon says Gotcha! Listen to what I say And do what I tell you to But only when Simon says But only when Simon says Simon says to touch your knees Simon says to stick out your tongue Now you gotta turn around I didn’t say Simons says Gotcha! Listen to what I say And do what I tell you to But only when Simon says But only when Simon says Simon says to wiggle your nose Simon says to grab your ears Now you gotta make a face I didn’t say Simon says Gotcha! Gotcha! Gameplay A command starting with "Simon says" means that the players must obey that command. A command ''without the beginning "Simon says" means do '''not do this action. Anyone who breaks one of these two rules is eliminated from the remainder of the game. Often, anyone who speaks is also eliminated. There can be very complex and difficult command chains, such as "Simon says: Arms up. Simon says: Arms down. Arms up." Anyone ending with their arms up is eliminated, because a command that doesn't begin with "Simon says" cannot be obeyed. A variation on the instruction phrases is used. "Simon says" is said once at the start of a series of instructions, and an action along with the phrase "do this" must be obeyed while an action with the phrase "do that" must not be obeyed. Obeying a "do that" command or not obeying a "do this" command will eliminate a player.1 It is considered cheating to give impossible commands ("Simon says, lift both of your legs up and keep them there!") or phrase the commands in such a way that the other player has no option but to 'go out' ("Simon says, jump up. Come down."). However, at least in some versions, it is allowed for Simon to eliminate players by asking them to do something seemingly unrelated to the game (example: "Anyone remaining join me up here."). Category:Songs with new lyrics